Werewolf
Werewolves are the most common type of lycanthrope found in Tamriel, as they are found in every province. Werewolves are individuals who assume wolf-like characteristics during the full moon (or in rare cases, at will). Werewolves are said to originally hail from the mountains of Solstheim. While first appearing in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, werewolves are featured more heavily in The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon. The Daedric Prince Hircine keeps werewolves as his wards and servants. In Bloodmoon, when infected with Lycanthropy, the player will get strange dreams and be tasked with quests by Hircine. He or she can also try and find a cure for his or her condition. Should the player complete the tasks for Hircine, the Daedric prince will enhance the player's powers such as sharper and stronger claws. Werewolves also appear in Skyrim. You may transform into one through the use of Hircine's Ring or a ritual which involves drinking the blood of a Werewolf. From this point onwards, those carrying the gift (or curse, depending on who you're talking to) will be able to change into a werewolf at will. Abilities A Werewolf is very tall and fast, easily capable of ripping apart flesh and armor. They have very few weaknesses. Even while in human form, a werewolf is still far more powerful than any other normal human. Werewolves have the following abilities: *''Super-Strength: A lycanthrope has strength beyond that of a regular human, and will retain this in human form, though to a slightly lesser degree. *''Super-Speed: A werewolf is incredibly fast and agile, especially when running on all four limbs. *''Eye of the Wolf (Bloodmoon):'' Like vampires, werewolves can see in the dark. They use this ability to hunt at night and observe their surroundings better. *''Durability:'' Werewolves are very tough, and have a resistance to normal human weapons. However, they are highly vulnerable to silver and Daedric weapons. *''Bite:'' A bite from a werewolf is infectious and will turn any creature into a were-creature (wolf, boar, dragon etc.). However, the undead are immune to it and will spread it. *''Claws:'' The claws of a werewolf can tear through anything but daedric armor. Hircine may enhance this ability if happy time is completed. *Beast Form: (Skyrim) The Werewolf can transform into beast form for up to 2.5 minutes, which increases by 30 seconds if the werewolf feeds. *Howl of Rage: (Skyrim default/3rd Totem) Causes nearby enemies up to level 25 to flee for 30 seconds. *Scent of Blood: (Skyrim 1st Totem) Detect life in a large area for 1 minute. *Howl of the Pack:(Skyrim 2nd Totem ) summon Two Wolves to fight at your side. *the 3 above have to be unlocked and then you can prey at them in the undercroft in whiterun ,you can use one at a time to as werewolf power *''Spirit of the Wolf (Bloodmoon):'' Health replenishes slowly over time. Weaknesses *Silver: Weapons made of silver are very damaging to werewolves, hunters such as The Silver Hand use them. *''Bloodlust:'' Werewolves have an insatiable bloodlust that drives them to kill. Transformation In Skyrim you can become a werewolf by drinking the blood of one. By joining the Companions you will receive a series of quests to complete. Within the Companions exists the Circle, an inner sub-faction. After some time, one of the members of the Circle will lead you to the Underforge. There you will drink another member's werewolf blood, and become a creature of the night. In Morrowind, there are 3 ways of becoming infected. 1: Play the main quest for Bloodmoon. 2: Find "wanderers". These people are already infected, but be warned: these werewolves are very powerful and have reached their ultimate strength. {C}You can identify a wanderer by finding a naked man or woman and they will tell you to go away. There are only 9 of them though, so finding them is hard. 3: The use of console commands. Write this in the console: {C}Player-> addspell "werewolf blood" The first nights of being a werewolf may be difficult to adapt to. You'll get used to it pretty fast. You'll become a werewolf every night between 9 pm and 6 am, so one must watch the clock closely, Just remember to kill a person every night, or you'll become weaker. Solstheim is indeed a good place for this due to NPC bandits that spawn there, but Morrowind is also a good place for finding victims. If someone sees you transforming they'll know who you are in your human form and will treat you like an outsider and may attack you on sight. In Skyrim, in order to become a werewolf, you must complete the Companions Quest The Silver Hand, which allows you to accept the gift from Skjor. This is necessary to progress through the Companions quests. Skyrim's werewolf mode "Beast Form" lasts approximately 2.5 minutes with only one use a day. Unlike in Morrowind, you don't change into a werewolf at a set time, as it is a power. To be able to stay in werewolf mode for a prolonged period of time you are able to "Feed" off fallen human NPCs which adds 30 seconds to your current time per feeding. Once you return to human form you'll have to wait 24 hour's to be able to use Beast Form skill again. Known Werewolves Skjor Farkas Aela the Huntress Vilkas Kodlak Whitemane Sinding Arnbjorn Cure There is a cure for lycanthropy. Just complete the quest Rite of the Wolf Giver. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Sources * On Lycanthropy * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon Category:Skyrim: Creatures